Reactions
by MajorGeneralness
Summary: I don't have a summary on this one because I am not good with them.


(A/N): Hello there I am MajorGeneralness An this is my first Fan-Fic yeah. Ok so I must warn you though there is some misspelling so sorry about that. Also Pweees no Flames or whatever they are Sinours and Sinourithas. Ok sorry cant spell spanish so sorry again okay without further ado I present to you my 1st Fan-Fic! :D

(Rating): T ~for Language~

(Catagory):Humor

(Characters/Pairings):No Pairings, Olivier A., Roy M., Ed E., Al E., and others through out the story :)

(Summary): Not good with summarys so i guess find out for your self.

AT CENTRAL

"Okay Al so what should we do there is nothin' to do" Ed said while he put his arms behind his head "I don't know brother" Al said wondering what Ed was thinking, Suddenly Ed had a Gigantic Smile from ear to ear on his face.

"Al, I have got a Great Idea" Ed said Smileing as big as ever "What is it Brother?" Al said curiously

"I was thinking that we could pull a prank on 'Colonel Mustang' what do you think" Ed said while hiding the rest of his prank from Al "I guess if it don't cause alot of trouble" Al said while informing the last time Ed pulled a 'prank' on Mustang they almost turned to Barbaque.

"I've got more to it but you'll have to go along as we go with it" Ed in-  
formed his brother "Okay but let's not get barbaqued again" Al had said

AT THE COLONELS OFFICE A HALL WAY A WAY FROM ED & AL

"Hmm Hawkeye did you get any reports on the last report thingy" Roy asked Hawkeye with a smirk on his face "Well, the 'thingy' report, no not yet" Hawkeye replied

"Well then that is unusual" Roy said while walking to the door "I shall be back Lutinit Hawkeye"

"Okay Al get ready he's by the door" Ed alarmed Al, But little did Ed know he was focusing on the wrong door

As the door opened Ed and Al then slamed there hands on the ground and caused a gigantic water explosion, after the water had went down they ran and saw what had happend

"Ha Mustang we've got you for-f..." Ed then stopped what he had said when he saw who he had gotten "Major General Armstrong?" Ed said in confusion untill he looked at the name on the door

"Uh-Uhh were soooo very very very sorry Major Armstrong we thought it was colonel Mustangs office we didn't know it was your's" Al pleaded But the way Olivier looked wasn't so good she was soaked from head to toe

When Olivier finally looked at Ed and Al she had an Evil Smirk on her face plus not to mintion she had her hand on the hilt of her sword

"Um, Major Armstrong?" Al said while wondering if she was okay or n-  
ot

"YOU BASTARDS!" Olivier yelled out to the top of her lounges, she t-  
hen had her sword unshethed and started running towards them with rage in her eyes

"AL REMIND ME TO ALWAYS LOOK AT THE DOOR FOR THE NAMES OK!" Ed yelled, Ed and Al ran into the Colonels office and hid behind Roy "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Roy asked the Elric brothers "WERE HIDING FROM MAJOR GENERAL ARMSTRONG WE KIND'VE PULLED A PRANK ON HER EVEN THOUGH IT WAS FOR YOU" Ed cried out Roy then said "Hide behind the desk hurry, wait it was for ME!"

out of know were there was a gigantic Bang every one that heard it came out of there office to see what it was everyone than looked at the colonels door way and the door was busted down and the person of course was none other than Olivier with sword in hand

Roy then said "MajorArmstrong can we talk about this like sivilised people?"

"NO!, Because you are not the 1 who did it so SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL CUT OFF YOUR BALLS" Olivier shouted at Roy

"Oh come on is that how you treat an old friend?" Roy asked trying to make humor out of the scene that was going on

"I wouldn't consider you a friend, Roy!" Olivier stated while pointing her sword at his throat "Tell me were they are or I'll cut your head off"  
Olivier stated

while behind the desk Ed and Al were over hearing what was going on "Brother she sounds very very VERY angry with us" Al said "I know lets hope she wont find us" Ed said while trying to get comfortable in a small area (no affence to Ed and all)

"Why would i tell someone who don't consider me a friend of all people"  
Roy said while having a smile on his face which looked like he was have-  
ing fun making Olivier mad

Olivier then realised that there was 1 way of getting Ed out of hiding "Well i guess i can't find the LITTLE red runt!"

"HEY I'M NOT LITTLE I'M FUNSIZED!" Ed yelled out while being restrained from his brother Al

"Hmm that was easy then i thought it would be I figured i would have to call him a midget or something else entirely worse!" Olivier said with a Evil smile on her face once again

"I AM GONNA CUT YOU UP INTO LITTLE PIECES YOU RED RUNT!"  
Olivier yelled but out of suprise she got restrained by a suprising person her brother

"Come now you don't wanna hurt a little kid do you, Olivier" Alex said "OF COURSE I DO HE GOT ME SOAK AND WET YOU IDIOT" Olivier shouted

"PUT ME DOWN" Ed shouted at Al, Al then put Ed down

"GRRRG ALEX PUT ME DOWN AS WELL OR ELSE ONCE I GET OUT FROM YOUR GRASP I'LL CUT YOU INTO TINY LITTLE PIECES!" Olivier shouted "Fine but don't hurt Ed" Alex said while walking out of the room

"Apologise Ed" Al and Roy said simotainiously "Fine," "I'm sorry Major Armstrong" Ed wisperd with a smirk on his face "What was that Little red runt" Olivier said "I AM NOT LITTLE I AM FUNSIZED" Ed shouted

"ED!" Roy and Al shouted again simotaniously

"FINE!" "I AM SORRY MAJOR GENERAL ARMSTRONG" Ed shouted

"Hmp" Olivier then slung her body around and walked away from the small alchemist which also caused her hair to hit Ed in the face with it

(A/N): Ok I am now done I hope you like it and pwees yet again no Flames whatever that means anyway. I hope you like the story, plus I tryed making Olivier 'Mean' like in the series so sorry if it didn't turn out right.

Disclaimer: FMA/FMAB= belongs to FUNIMATION

BYES FOR NOW! 


End file.
